DIE WETTE // DIE SUCHE NACH DEM GESTIEFELTEN KATER
by Yama-chan2
Summary: TAI versucht, sich mit einer Wette aus dem Schneider zu ziehen, als MATT versucht ihm den Gahr aus zu machen. Er hat eine Woche Zeit. Die Aufgabe: Eigentlich unlösbar. Wird TAI es schaffen, ehe MATT ihn lüncht??? Lest selbst!!! ...Uuuund reviewt! ^^
1. Default Chapter

Also, hier ist wieder mal eine Story von mir! Sie sollte eigentlich witzig werden, aber ich glaube, der Anfang ist eher...na ja...komisch. Aber egal. Es ist wieder mal nur der erste Teil der Story und diesmal kann ich euch versprechen: Ich schreib so schnell wie möglich weiter, denn diesmal hab ich schon die gesamte Handlung im Kopf. ^^ Das ist nicht immer so, also sagt nix!!! Bedenkt bitte eins, wenn ihr das lest! Ich bin nur eine verarmte, hungernde Künstlerin. Bitte tut mir einen bescheidenen Gefallen um mein tristes Dasein zu erhellen: Schreibt mir Reviews!!! Disclaimer: Digimon und das ganze Zeugs gehört nicht mir sondern...ach, mir fällt der Name nicht ein, aber egal. Ihr wisst schon, was ich meine. Und ich verdanke dieser sinnlosen Aneinanderreihung von Buchstaben keine finanziellen Einnahmen. Leider. Ich wünsch euch jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und REVIEWT!!! ^^  
  
  
  
Die Wette Von Yama-chan (seeehr kreativ, ich weiß)  
  
"TAI!!! Du tickst wohl nicht ganz richtig!?!" schrie Matt völlig außer sich. Tai war davon völlig überrascht und glotzte blöd aus der Wäsche. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, so eine Begrüßung zu erhalten.  
  
"Was hab ich denn gemacht?" verlangte er Rechenschaft.  
  
"DAS FRAGST DU NOCH???" Matt schien jeden Moment abzudrehen. In solchen Momenten war er eine tickende Zeitbombe, das wusste Tai nur zur Genüge. Trotzdem war ihm noch immer total schleierhaft, was er denn diesmal schon wieder ausgefressen haben sollte.  
  
"Hä???" war das einzig Passende, das ihm einfiel und außerdem fasste dieses kleine Wörtchen alle seine Gedanken zusammen. Hilfesuchend schaute er sich nach Izzy um. Der zuckte jedoch auch nur nichtswissend die Schultern. Ganz was Neues. Matt funkelte den braunhaarigen Jungen immer noch mehr als böse aus seinen blauen Augen an. Tai beschlich langsam die Vorahnung, er würde jeden Augenblick auf nicht Kinder-unter-8-Jahren-freundliche Weise zu Fischfutter verarbeitet werden. Um das zu verhindern hob er beschwichtigend die Hände. "Jetzt mal halblang! Was ist denn heute eigentlich los mit dir?" Tai fand, dass er durchaus wenigstens das Recht hätte zu erfahren, warum er gleich umgebracht werden würde. "DU HAST MIR DEN TEUFEL AUF DEN HALS GEHETZT, DAS IST LOS!!!!!" brüllte Matt so laut, dass sich einige Schüler im Gang nach ihm umdrehten. Die Mädels taten das sowieso immer. Ja, Matt hatte eine erstaunlich große weibliche Fangemeinde. Aber auch schon vor seiner erfolgreichen Karriere als Leadsänger und Gitarist der Teen-Age Wolves war er einer der größten Mädchenschwärme der Schule gewesen. Leider wusste er mit dieser überdurchschnittlichen Zuneigung nicht viel anzufangen. Außerdem verdankte er seinem Ruhm auch die "Bekanntschaft" mit einer gewissen verhassten Person. Langsam dämmerte es Tai. Ihm fielen nur drei Sachen ein, die Matt so auf die Palme brachten. Das erste war, wenn jemand Unbefugtes (also jeder außer ihm) seine E-Gitarre anfasste. Tai dachte scharf nach (!) und kam schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass er Matts heiliges Lieblingsinstrument schon seit Wochen nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Das konnte es also unmöglich sein. Kommen wir also zu Punkt Zwei: Matt rastete jedes Mal aus, wenn jemand, sei es auch noch so unabsichtlich, seine Frisur ruinierte. Den Begriff "ruinieren" musste man zu diesem Zweck allerdings weit auslegen. Er reichte von 'anfassen' über 'misstrauisch ansehen' bis 'eine fiese Bemerkung machen'. Richtig unerträglich war er, wenn er niemanden dafür fertig machen konnte. Jüngstes Beispiel: Die älteren Digiritter hatten mal wieder vom EDV-Raum aus mit Hilfe von TKs D3-Digivice einen Ausflug in die Digiwelt gemacht. Und dann hatte es plötzlich ohne jede Vorwarnung angefangen zu schütten. Matts Haare hingen innerhalb von Minuten nur noch patschnass über sein Gesicht. Bei dem Anblick seines Gesichts in Zusammenhang mit seinen Haaren konnten die Anderen sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Da war er schon stocksauer gewesen, doch als TK bei seiner Rückkehr in den EDV-Raum noch grinsend Matts blonden Haarschopf genau begutachtete und meinte, die neue Frisur passe wirklich gut zu ihm, flippte er komplett aus. 3 Wochen hatte er kein einziges Wort mehr mit seinen Kumpels gesprochen bis er sich herabließ wieder mit ihnen zu kommunizieren und ihnen gnädig vergab. Aber zurück zur gegenwärtigen Situation... Zwei mögliche Gründe waren schon ausgeschlossen. Dann blieb also nur noch...! Oh Gott! OhGottOhGottOhGott!!! Tai riss die Augen entsetzt auf. Das schlimmste, das mit Abstand allerschlimmste das man Matt antun konnte war ihn zu verraten. Ihn zu verraten an einen gewissen Menschen...an ein gewisses Mädchen...an JUN!!! Und das hatte Tai gestern Abend leider getan. Was er sich nur dabei gedacht hatte ihr zu sagen, dass Davis bei Matts Bandprobe zuhörte, als sie gefragt hatte, wo ihr Bruder sei. Tai hatte die Nervensäge so schnell wie möglich loswerden wollen. Außerdem hätte ihm doch klar sein müssen, dass Jun seinen Namen erwähnen würde... Für Reue war es jetzt zu spät und Tai war sich sicher, dass jetzt seine Zeit auf dem schönen Planeten Erde abgelaufen wäre. Innerlich gewöhnte er sich schon an den Gedanken bald in den ewigen Jagdgründen als Kaninchen durch die Landschaft zu hoppeln. Keine schöne Vorstellung. "Äh...Sorry Matt. Das...das war keine...Absicht!?!" stammelte der braunhaarige Junge zaghaft und sah beunruhigt in die an blaue Gletscherbonbons erinnernden Augen der Zeitbombe. Um Vergebung betteln war wohl das einzige, was ihn noch retten konnte. Matt war schließlich um mehr als einen Kopf größer als er und wenn er so wütend war, war er zu allem fähig. Matt machte bedrohlich ein paar Schritte auf Tai zu. "Hör mal, Matt. Du solltest jetzt nichts überstürzt tun, was du später mal bereuen könntest! Bitte!" flehte Tai und stieß beim Zurückweichen gegen die Wand. Matt hielt inne und schien zu überlegen. Das war ein gutes Zeichen! Schließlich sah Tai erleichtert ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschen. "Du hast vollkommen Recht, Tai! Ich sollte nichts tun, was ich später mal bereuen könnte." Tai atmete erleichtert auf. "Na siehst du, jetzt fühlst du dich doch schon viel besser, oder?" "Allerdings! Eigentlich wollte ich dir nur eine runterhaun. Aber dann werde ich später bestimmt bereuen, dich nicht umgebracht zu haben. Und das wäre doch schade, stimmt's?" sagte die Zeitbombe völlig ruhig. Tai schluckte. Matt setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und funkelte sein Gegenüber mit wahnsinnigem Blick an. Die Schüler auf dem Gang waren zu Schaulustigen mutiert und hatten sich um Matt und Tai geschaart. "Be...Besteht nicht eine winzige Chance, dass du nur ein einziges Mal Gnade vor...ähm Recht ergehen lässt?" "Das ist so wahrscheinlich wie die Tatsache, dass es möglich ist, eine Katze aufzutreiben, die Flamenco tanzen und Paella kochen kann." Tai überlegte eine Weile. Schließlich schien er begriffen zu haben, was Matt mit seinem Sarkasmus sagen wollte. "Oh." Matt stand jetzt direkt vor ihm. Tai fröstelte. Matt packte ihn grob am Kragen und zerrte ihn hoch. Seine Augen blitzten fies. Genau in dem Moment, als er zuschlagen wollte, kam Tai die rettende Idee. "Warte!!! Ich hab einen Vorschlag. Lass uns einen Deal machen. Du hast doch gerade eben sozusagen gesagt, dass du mir verzeihst, wenn sich eine Katze, die Flamenco tanzen und Paella kochen kann auftreiben lässt, stimmt's?" Völlig überrascht von Tais plötzlichem Verhandlungsversuch ließ Matt den Arm sinken.  
  
"Ja, und?"  
  
"Na ja. Was ist wenn ich mit dir wette, dass ich dir so ein Wunderkätzchen vorführen kann? Und wenn ich es schaffe, lässt du mich..." Er hob die linke Augenbraue. "...leben." Tai grinste Matt herausfordernd an. Er wusste, dass sein bester Freund eine reizvolle Wette nie ausschlagen konnte. Prompt ließ ihn dieser auch schon los. Tai war froh wieder Boden unter den Füßen zu haben und wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort. Matt sah seinen Kumpel nur perplex an. "Was soll das für eine bescheuerte Wette sein??? Die kannst du doch niemals gewinnen!" "Das werden wir ja sehen. Also, machst du mit?" Matt wandte sich ab und ging ein paar Schritte von Tai weg. Dieser konnte ihn regelrecht die Vor- und Nachteile dieser Wette in Gedanken abwägen sehen. Und dann drehte Matt sich so schnell und plötzlich um, dass Tai und die Zuschauer zusammenzuckten. "Na gut! Machen wir den Deal. Du hast eine Woche Zeit. Aber wenn zu versagst,..." Er zeigte drohend mit dem Arm auf Tai und lächelte sadistisch. "...bist du tot!" Matt lachte seine geisteskranke Film-Lache, die sonst nur der Gnom aus Spiderman drauf hatte. Ausnahmslos allen lief es kalt den Rücken herunter. Keiner wagte es auch nur zu atmen. Immer noch lachend und noch einmal kurz in Richtung Tai deutend machte Matt kehrt. Die Umstehenden bildeten schleunigst eine Gasse, um den offensichtlich Unzurechnungsfähigen durchzulassen. Als er verschwunden war herrschte eine vermeintliche Ewigkeit lang Totenstille. Keiner rührte sich. Tai war sichtlich entsetzt über die Reaktion seines Freundes. Schließlich ergriff Izzy das Wort. "Okay, Leute! Das war's, die Show ist aus! Ihr könnt weitergehen! Da gibt's nichts mehr zu sehn, also geht weiter!" Der rothaarige Junge scheuchte die Schaulustigen eifrig mit den Armen gestikulierend auseinander.  
  
Ende des 1. Teils!!! 


	2. Tais Geistesblitz

So, da bin ich wieder! The show must go on!   
Das hier ist nun also endlich die Fortsetzung von "Die Wette". Ich glaub die Meisten wissen   
sowieso schon wie's weitergeht. Weil das ziemlich offensichtlich ist, hab ich noch ein paar   
zusätzliche Sachen eingebaut, die hoffentlich keiner erwartet hat. Lasst euch überraschen!   
Jetzt gibt's nur noch ein Problem zu lösen:   
Schwenke deinen Mauszeiger schön gleichmäßig auf dem Bildschirm hin und her. Hin und her.   
Hin und her...Schau ihn immer an. Folge ihm mit den Augen. @_@ Und jetzt folge meinen   
Anweisungen. Du kannst gar nicht anders! Du schreibst einen Review, einen schönen, langen   
Review...  
Okay, aber du musst natürlich erst mal die Story lesen, viel Spaß:  
  
Geistesabwesend lief Tai seinen Schulweg zurück. Da hatte er sich ja mal wieder was   
eingebrockt. Na wenigstens war er noch am Leben, das war immerhin schon mal was. Die   
Frage war allerdings, wie lange noch, denn der braunhaarige Junge hatte nicht die leiseste   
Ahnung wie er sich aus dieser misslichen Lage befreien könnte. Ganz nebenbei kaufte er sich   
einen Schoko-Donut, wie er es jeden Tag nach der Schule tat. Japp, Tai hatte ein riesiges   
Problem, aber keine Lösung. Sonst fragte er immer seinen besten Freund, wenn er mal Hilfe   
brauchte. Doch in diesem Fall konnte er das ja wohl vergessen. Ein Auto hupte direkt neben   
ihm, sodass er aufschreckte. Überrascht sah er nach links. In dem Wagen, der gerade neben   
ihm angehalten hatte entdeckte er ein bekanntes Gesicht.   
"Ach, du bist's, Al."  
"Ey Mann! Alles im grünen Bereich, Mann?" erklang die monotone Stimme eines jungen   
Mannes aus dem grün-weiß-roten Pizzalieferwagen. Tai kannte Al schon seit er und Matt   
Stammkunden bei Alberto's Pizzeria waren. Also ungefähr zwei Jahre. Der Schwarze hatte   
Rastalocken (Wieso kennt Microsoft Word dieses Wort nicht? Schreibt man das anders?),   
einen goldenen Ohrring und trug ständig seine blau schimmernde Ski-Sonnenbrille.  
"War schon mal besser." brummte Tai.  
"Mann, du siehst echt fertig aus. Is dir die Pizze verkohlt, oder was is los, Mann?"  
"Es is nichts. Nur ne bescheuerte Wette..."  
"Alles klar, Mann, versteh schon. Matt-Boy gewinnt wieder, he?"  
"So'n Schwachsinn! Wie kommst du auf so was? Ich hab den Sieg schon so gut wie in der   
Tasche!" rief Tai gereizt, brachte deshalb aber den für ihn typischen Optimismus nicht   
sonderlich überzeugend rüber.  
"Cool down, Mann! Hab nur gemeint."  
"Da, du magst das Zeug doch. Ich kann jetzt nichts essen." knurrte Tai und drückte Al die   
Tüte mit dem Donut in die Hand. Der warf kurz einen Blick in die Papiertüte.  
"Danke, Mann! Aber ich muss weiter. Meine Kundschaft wartet, Mann. Bye!"  
Damit beschleunigte der Wagen, der neben Tai hergefahren war und brauste davon.  
Tai bog in eine Nebenstraße und blieb schließlich vor der Haustüre der Yagamis stehen. Seine   
Hand glitt in die Hosentasche, doch wie konnte es anders sein: Er hatte mal wieder seinen   
Schlüssel vergessen. Tai stöhnte genervt auf und es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als zu  
klingeln. Kari macht ihm auf.  
"Ach, Hallo Bruderherz! Mal wieder beim Zuspätkommen den Schlüssel nicht eingesteckt?"   
witzelte sie. Tai antwortete nicht, als er an ihr vorbei ging und die Wohnung betrat.  
"Und? Darfst du in die Schulmannschaft?" erkundigte sich das Mädchen interessiert.  
"Hm?" Es war offensichtlich, dass Tai nicht bei der Sache war.  
"Na, heute morgen war doch die Auswahl eines neuen Mittelstürmers für die   
Fußballmannschaft unserer Schule! Was ist jetzt, hast du's geschafft?"  
"Ja, natürlich." grummelte Tai lustlos. Kari wunderte sich. Sonst war ihr Bruder doch nicht so   
still. Außerdem hatte sie erwartet, dass er Luftsprünge macht, wenn er in die Mannschaft   
aufgenommen werden würde. Da war eindeutig was faul.  
"Was ist denn mit dir los, Tai? So kenn ich dich ja gar nicht." Fragte Kari besorgt. "Freust du   
dich denn nicht?"  
"Kari! Ich hab jetzt andere Sorgen, lass mich in Ruhe!"  
Doch wie jeder weiß kann man Geschwistern, und vor allem kleineren, nichts vormachen. Sie   
mischen sich für gewöhnlich überall ein. Kari ist da nicht anders. Und sie hatte einen   
erfolgversprechenden Plan. Tai hatte vorgehabt direkt in sein Zimmer zu stürmen um auf   
einem Geistesblitz zu hoffen. Dieser Vorsatz wurde jedoch sofort wieder zunichte gemacht,   
als er die selbstgemachten Kekse, die Kari ihm gerade hinstreckte, sah. Bei Donuts konnte er   
noch wiederstehen, bei Keksen allerdings gab es kein Halten.  
"KEKSE!!!" grölte Tai und bekam Leuchtaugen, während er auf den Teller zuhechtete. Im   
letzten Moment zog Kari ihm den Teller weg, bevor er ihn in die Finger bekam. Prompt fiel   
Tai von dem Schwung auf die Schnauze. Kari lachte sich ins Fäustchen.   
"Was soll der Scheiß? Spinnst du???" fauchte er von unten her, sodass man hätte denken   
können er wäre selber eine Katze. Ich meine ein Kater.   
"Nein, ich spinne nicht. Ich will nur wissen, was mit dir los ist. Ich tausche Kekse gegen   
Infos - das ist ganz fair!" Tai rappelte sich wieder auf und verzog beleidigt die Miene.   
"Du bist gemein! Du weißt genau, dass ich diesen Keksen nicht wiederstehen kann!" murmelte   
er und schielte nach dem Teller. Kari grinste über beide Ohren.  
"Ja, ich weiß. Also, willst du endlich mit der Sprache rausrücken oder bis zum Ende deines   
Lebens keine Kekse mehr essen?" Tai musterte seine Schwester misstrauisch und besah sich   
dann den Teller mit den Keksen.   
"Na gut. Wenn's unbedingt sein muss..." Jetzt strahlte Kari regelrecht. Und dann begann Tai   
zu erzählen. Von Jun bei der Probe, von Matts Racheversuch und der Wette. Kari hörte   
gespannt zu, als wäre es ein nervenzerfetzender Psychothriller. Was es aus Tais Sicht   
eigentlich auch war...An der Stelle mit dem Wettabschluss kicherte Kari. Als Tai geendet   
hatte krallte er sich schnell die Kekse, solange Kari noch staunte, bevor sie es sich anders   
überlegen konnte.   
"Wieso müsst ihr Jungs eigentlich immer alles durch ne Prügelei oder ne Wette regeln? Das ist   
doch bescheuert!" bemerkte das Mädchen kopfschüttelnd.   
"Lass das mal unsre Sache sein. Ich frag dich ja auch nicht, warum ihr Mädels immer zu zweit   
aufs Klo müsst, oder?" feixte Tai mit vollem Mund. Kari streckte ihm die Zunge raus.   
"Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Kari nach einer Weile, in der sie Tai beim Verzehr der   
kleinen, runden Süßspeisen zugesehen hatte.   
"Wir?" Tai wunderte sich.  
"Na klar. Jetzt weiß ich auch von der Sache...Außerdem kann ich doch nicht einfach so   
zuschaun wie du kläglich versagst!" trällerte das braunhharige Mädchen frech. Doch zu ihrer  
Verwunderung reagierte Tai überhaupt nicht eingeschnappt.  
"Danke, Schwesterherz! Ich wusste doch, auf dich ist Verlass! Und, was schlägst du vor?"  
Perplex sah Kari ihn an."Ähh...Weiß ich doch nicht!"   
Tai warf ihr nur einen Dann-schwing-gefälligst-nicht-so-große-Reden-Blick an. In diesem   
Moment öffnete Frau Yagami die Wohnungstür und betrat mit 3 Einkaufstüten beladen wenig  
später die Küche. Kari, geschockt von ihrer ersten Niederlage gegen Tai, huschte durch die   
offene Türe in ihr Zimmer.  
"Taichi, könntest du mir mal helfen?"   
Und hilfsbereit wie unser Tai eben ist half er seiner Mutter natürlich und räumte die gekauften   
Sachen auch gleich auf. Als er die zweite Tüte gerade öffnete, bekam er seinen Geistesblitz.  
"Mama?"  
"Ja, Taichi-chan?"  
"Mmh...Wo ist denn eigentlich Miezi?"  
"Ich weiß nicht, warscheinlich in Karis Zimmer. Aber warum fragst du? Du interessierst dich   
doch sonst nicht für unsere Katze!"  
"Ach, nur so!" murmelte Tai vor sich hin und wandte ich wieder der Tasche zu. Frau Yagami  
zuckte kurz verwundert mit den Schultern und als sie sich gerade umdrehen wollte hörte sie   
das Klappern von Dosen in der Spüle und die Küchentüre zufallen. Kopfschüttelnd räumte  
Frau Yagami die Katzenfutterdosen aus dem Spülbecken in den Schrank.  
Draußen im Flur traf Tai auf Kari, die gerade dabei war ihre Kangaroos anzuziehen.  
"Wo willst denn hin?"  
"Wohin wohl? Ich hab dir heute morgen schon erzählt, dass ich heute mit TK und den   
Anderen in die Digiwelt gehe."  
"Oh, stimmt."  
"Na dann, ciao! Sag Mama, ich komm zum Abendessen pünktlich zurück, okay?"  
"Geht klar!"  
Tai wartete noch, bis Kari die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte und ihre Schritte im   
Treppenhaus verhallt waren. Dann wetzte er los. In Karis Zimmer... 


End file.
